


Clear Invitation

by crowdedangels



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowdedangels/pseuds/crowdedangels
Summary: "Sir, are you here?"





	Clear Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the invisible shower sex from 200 that no one asked for. :D

“Sir, are you here?”

 

She looked around and couldn't see any of the other cubicles in use but added the honorific just in case. She didn't expect to 'see' Jack there but she was almost sure that he was.

 

“...no...” came his hesitant disembodied voice.

 

She felt the flush of arousal despite the hot water cascading over her body. “Get in here.”

 

“I... what?”

 

She disappeared back under the spray and pulled the curtain over, a clear invitation.

 

He stripped off in record time and stepped up behind her, sliding the curtain back into place and smoothing his hands over her back, around to her stomach, down to her hips. She settled back into his chest, smiling into his touch. She opened her eyes, expecting to his darkened eyes, the silver hair wet and plastered across his forehead, the tanned skin and pink lips kissing her shoulder where she could feel him. She saw nothing, however, and it took her brain and eyes a beat to remember that he was unfathomably invisible. “This is so strange,” she breathed, winding her hand up to feel him for confirmation.

 

His teeth joined with his lips, nipping and soothing a path across her shoulder, up her neck, behind her ear. “Too strange?” He whispered, his voice low and husky.

 

She felt his fingers slide from her hips and up to her breasts, cupping and testing the weight, her nipples caught between the lengths of his fingers as he pinched. Her breath hitched, her body arching back into his, “God no.”

 

One of his hands left her and she saw the wall mounted soap dispenser give a squirt of green military grade 2-1 wash, it hover in the air and then swipe across her stomach. The bubbles smoothed across her skin under his hands and slicked over her breasts, the silky paths of his long fingers making her sigh and feed her hand around to his ass, grabbing a handful and pushing him into her. His erection slid between her legs, both gasping at the sensation as his fingers slipped to circle her clit.

 

She exhaled long and low, like having him on her body, his long fingers working her to a release, was a delayed relief. It certainly wasn't their first time together, but it was still new enough to have each time feel like a 'finally'.

 

He thrust against her again, “ _ God _ Sam.” His teeth bit into her shoulder and she mewled, her nails digging crescent shapes into his forearm and buttock. 

 

Through the blood pounding in her ears, Sam just about made out the noise of a locker slamming closed and the door to the showers opening. “ _ Shh, _ ” she whispered.

 

“Sam, that you?” 

 

She swallowed, “Hey, McKinnon.” She rolled her eyes at the quiver in her voice, but Jack had continued his flick against her clit and she could feel his grin and tongue behind her ear. They stilled until the other shower turned on, at which point Sam leant forward, the water pounding against her back as she placed her palms flat against the wall. 

 

They knew from experience that Jack’s knees couldn’t handle her leg over his hip, the slippery floor and thrusting into her, and they both had found this position very enjoyable. 

 

She wiggled her ass, urging him along and he grabbed his length, pumped it quickly and guided it to her entrance. He slid in easily and questioned momentarily whether that was because of him, his invisibility or where they were. Hell, maybe it was all of those. Maybe he should ask her when he had blood north of his dick and not when her head was falling down between her outstretched hands and he was slowly pulling out to go back in. 

 

One of her hands left the wall and disappeared beneath her. He felt her fingers smooth along his length as he slid back into her - now with an extra jerk of his hips and a just-about quiet groan. “ _ Fuck. _ ”

 

“Shh,” she whispered, looking over her shoulders with a grin. Her fingers moved away from him and found her clit, her eyes closing, lips parting open and his hips jerking into her again.

 

Jack’s mouth and tongue journeyed up her back like he found she liked. She liked all of him, enveloping her, crowding over her while his thrusts quickened and began to falter. His fingers slipped around to grab her breasts, toying with her nipples as the water ran from the peaks in rivulets. His name was on her breath, her fingers curling into a fist again the wall, her face buried into her elbow so she could mask the keen as she came. Her muscles contracted around him and, a jerked thrust later, he quietly groaned his release into her shoulder blade, his mouth suctioned to her skin as his hips continuing to loosely pound into her while he regained reality. 

 

Jack straightened up and slipped from her, sweeping himself clean under the spray as she turned. He saw the momentary shock and confusion - again - that she couldn't see him. 

 

She said quietly, “You’re invisible but I still know you're grinning.”

 

He leant forward to her ear, “I love you.”

 

She laughed without a sound and cleaned herself quickly before turning off the shower. Grabbing blindly for the towel on the hook outside the cubicle, she rubbed it over Jack’s hair, seeing the formless bulge of his head too confirm he was there, if his hands on her hips didn't clue her in. He swiped it over himself before handing back and she dried and wrapped it around her body, folding it in under her arm. 

 

Sam ducked her head outside the curtain, satisfied that McKinnon was still in her shower. 

 

“She can't see me, remember.”

 

Sam wanted to be sure, though, before stepping from the shower and ushering him to leave to. A pat to her ass told her that he had already left and she was gesturing to the empty cubicle. “You're enjoying this too much.”

 

“Can you blame me?” he asked, his hand firmly rooted to her buttock as they crossed to the lockers. 


End file.
